


Katarina's Legacy

by Dragonheart (BladeSingularity)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Demacia, F/M, Noxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeSingularity/pseuds/Dragonheart
Summary: NOTE: This was written in 2016 and is based off of pre-Galio rework Demacian/Noxian lore.  As a result, there are very likely several out of date references and facts here, as well as inconsistencies.This is my take on the classic Kat x Garen ship, but with a lot more chaos.  And that's all I'm going to say for now!
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Garen Crownguard
Kudos: 6





	1. Beyond The Lines: A Story of Love and League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said, Kat and Garen. But it's not quite that simple...

What was this Demacian doing so close to the Noxian walls? I would have been pacing if I wasn’t up a hundred feet or so in a tree, perched on a branch that was barely thick enough to hold me. Also, I wasn’t sure whether the citizen had any weapons that could pose a threat to me. The trading between Demacia and Piltover had been rapidly escalating the past few weeks, so who knew if this seemingly harmless Demacian had a Piltover gun? Those weapons were the finest and deadliest ever made, and could harm even someone like me quite critically. People weren’t supposed to fight champions – and champions weren’t supposed to fight each other – when they weren’t acting as a part of the League. It was part of the honor code – that, I cared little about, but others did – but at the very least, if you killed a champion when they weren’t actively acting under the League’s guidance, they would die with no chance of respawning. And that would be bad.

This Demacian, I thought with more and more conviction, had no weapons, and merely wanted to pick a fight with a Noxian just because the two factions were ancient rivals. What an idiot this guy was. He wanted a fight? I’d give him a fight for his life.

Just as I reached for my twin daggers, I heard loud footsteps coming this way. Changing my mind in case the guy below my tree knew I was here and had called for backup, I instead prepared to teleport away. I was one of the few champions who could actually teleport outside of the League, so I always practiced in case I got caught in a sticky situation.

But I was totally unprepared for what came next. Rather, who came next.

Garen Crownguard walked into the clearing, hand on his sword hilt.

If I’d been holding my daggers, I would have dropped them, I was so stunned. How had he gotten here? Why had he come here? Did the Demacian below my tree call him? Or had he followed the guy here?

I strained to listen to the two, who were now arguing over something. My best guess was that the mystery Demacian wanted to stay, but Garen wanted him to leave. Finally, I caught a few words.

“… It’s really not safe for you to stay here,” Garen told the other man. “What if one of their assassins shows up? You can’t possibly defeat the Noxian assassins. Especially not Talon or Katarina. I can barely defeat them on the battlefield right now as it is.”

I almost laughed, but managed to cover it with a quiet cough. He had a hard time beating me? Oh, I’d really give it to him next time I faced him on the battlefield.

The mystery citizen started to protest, but Garen held up his hand, and the man went silent.

“Go home, and be careful on your way,” he said, and the Demacian grudgingly agreed, turning in the direction of the rival city state the two called home.

Once he was out of the clearing, Garen walked over to the tree I was in and sat down under it. Now I really was trapped. He’d hear me shift if I decided to try and get the drop on him, and if I teleported away, he’d sense it. I merely settled into a more comfortable position as quietly as I could, and waited for him to leave.

But he didn’t. He just sat there for a few minutes, and waited. For what, I wasn’t sure. But I found out once he decided his friend was close enough to Demacia.

Garen stood up, turned to face the tree, and looked up, straight at me.

“I know you’re up there. So why don’t we have a chat, Katarina?”

I instantly started to prepare a long distance teleportation, but was distracted by the sound of him sighing and turning to leave. So I was conflicted here.

Now, for a moment of truth – I was kind of in love with the man who was supposedly my greatest enemy. So I really wanted to talk. But I also was loyal to my faction, and I would be breaking a law to talk to him, if not multiple laws. The choice fell between honoring my head or my heart. Why did such decisions cost me so much? It was like the time when Garen saved my life from a Demacian mob, and I couldn’t even thank him due to Noxian protocol. So what did I want to do?

I made up my mind, knowing this would come back to haunt me someday.

“Wait!”

My voice rang through the clearing, stopping Garen in his tracks. He slowly turned back around, and I could have sworn I saw a smile on his face.

“I’ll talk. But you have to promise to leave if I think anyone’s coming.”

“Fair enough,” he replied. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“I thought you were the one with the topic,” I countered. “But hold on – let me get out of this tree first.”

I quickly swung my way down the tree, dropping to thicker branches and lightly holding onto the trunk of the tree in case I slipped. Ninety-nine percent of the time, I didn’t slip. But I always thought it was better to be safe than sorry.

Once I was on a branch about ten feet above the ground, I dropped to the ground, rolling with the impact to prevent damage to my ankles. Due to my body’s natural response to that move, I came up with my daggers out. After a moment, I grimaced and sheathed them.

“Sorry. Reflex I can’t control.”

“No problem. So what do you want to talk about?”

Well, one thing he should have remembered was that I always challenged worthy opponents before discussing anything with them. So before he could blink, I had my daggers back out and was charging him.

Garen sidestepped, as I had anticipated, so I teleported behind him and swiped at him with my daggers for good measure. He ducked just in time.

Once we were a safe distance apart again, he drew his sword, and now it was his turn to charge me.

I sensed that he was about to perform one of his classic leap-strikes, so once his feet left the ground, I teleported onto his back and pushed off with my feet to leap high up in the air. Garen landed with his sword stuck in the ground, just as I began to fall back to earth. I aimed my daggers right for his spine, but at the last second he let go of his sword hilt, twisted around and grabbed both of my wrists. Shocked, all I could do is move with his momentum as he hurled me across the clearing.

“Well done,” I told him after I regained my stance. I had hit my head a bit on impact, so I was a bit off balance, but otherwise I was fine.

“I thought we were talking, not fighting?” he asked me.

“You have to prove yourself to be a worthy opponent before I talk,” I replied. “That’s how Noxian culture works.”

“Alright, then.” And with that, he pulled his sword out of the ground and swung it around him in an arc. I changed tactics then and sheathed my daggers.

Knowing what I was about to do, Garen stopped whirling his sword and pulled it in front of him just before my first trio of throwing daggers reached him. Somehow, he blocked most of my shots, despite the fact that I could throw daggers faster then any eye could see. The few that went around his sword bounced off of him with a loud clang. Of course he was wearing his armor.

Finally, my daggers spent, I bowed to him.

“Fine. You’re good, and may have even gotten better since the last time we fought. So what was it you wanted to talk about?”

As I retrieved my daggers, Garen sheathed his sword and leaned against the giant tree I’d been crouching in earlier, waiting for me to finish. Once I was done, I stood about ten feet or so away from him, inviting him to speak.

“The fighting between our factions has been going on long enough. So I came to you, one of Noxus’ greatest warriors and their future general, to try and negotiate a treaty between us, even if only for a few days. Demacia has grown weary of the constant battles, and I am guessing so has Noxus. If you are willing to help me with that, I would be greatly indebted to you. So will you help?”

I considered it for a moment. The ‘future general’ mention really hit home. After all, my father had been the general of the Noxian army before he’d gone missing, and as the oldest and best battle-trained Du Couteau, it would fall to me to take up the mantle soon unless High Command decided to hand it over to some tactician. And I wouldn’t be happy about that move, if they did that.

“I guess I can help you,” I said at last. “But it won’t be easy. What do you want to do, actually walk up to High Command and ask for peace? That won’t work.”

“I was thinking you could delegate my ideas to High Command. After all, they respect you.”

“Fair enough.”

I was contemplating that, but I knew it would be tough. I’d have to give some really good reasons in order for High Command to take Garen – and me, by extension – seriously. But it might not be such a bad idea. After all, it would be a way for me to get into High Command’s archives to figure out what really happened to my father.

“I’ll be back in five days. Is that enough time for you to argue it out with High Command?”

“That should be more than enough, but I’ll come and leave a note somewhere if they’re still deliberating it by then,” I told him. “So see you in five days, then.”

Garen nodded, bowed to me, and turned to leave.

However, I couldn’t just let him walk away for some reason. So I called out his name and raced after him.

Garen spun around just as I caught up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then, before either of us could say anything, I teleported away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So why should we agree to a peace treaty, Katarina Du Couteau? We consider you wise on many matters, but this may not be a wise idea.”

“Because if Demacia thinks we’re granting them a reprieve, they’ll relax, and then we can strike while they’re still celebrating the peace.”

That was something the old me would have said and meant, but now I was just saying it so that the High Command wouldn’t think anything was off with me. I was different now, ever since my meeting with Garen. And I just couldn’t stop thinking about him. After that haphazard kiss, I desperately wanted to know what he thought of me. Did he like me? Or was he even more disgusted by me now? I was going crazy because I had fallen in love with my greatest enemy.

Or was he my greatest enemy? Was my true enemy hidden somewhere within Noxus – my father’s possible killer, if my father wasn’t still alive?

Now I was bordering on treasonous thoughts. I had to focus. And good thing I did, because one of the High Command members turned back to me and asked, “So can you explain where you got this idea again?”

“I was out in the forest when I heard heavy footsteps. Garen Crownguard had intruded into our area, so I attacked him to turn him back. The softhearted idiot didn’t even draw his sword, so I was about to deal a killing blow when he yelled, ‘I’m not here to attack! I just want to request a treaty.’ I didn’t let him move an inch while he explained, and then once I’d gotten all of the information from him about his idea, I chased him off. He could barely walk away,” I finished with a laugh.

Once again, that was the old me. The new me that I seemed to be wholeheartedly embracing was far different, and far more dangerous to be in Noxus.

The High Command seemed to accept my lie, and then turned back to talk among themselves. After a few moments, one of the members turned to me and said, “You are dismissed. We will consider your idea. Thank you for bringing us this battle strategy.”

I nodded and walked out of the hall, searching for the archives. I had asked permission to visit it after I had finished speaking with the High Command, and the secretary hadn’t dared to say no.

As soon as I walked in, I looked for the lineage section and quickly found it. The oldest and proudest lines would be at the front, mine one of them. The Du Couteaus had always been brilliant strategists, cunning infiltrators like my sister Cassiopeia had been before her ‘accident’, unstoppable warriors, or Noxus’ most feared assassins. So I was glad for once that we were so important – it made the records book for my family so much easier to find.

I started at the back of the book, which was blank, and worked my way towards the front. I was a member of the youngest generation of the family at the time, so my information – and near it, my father’s – would be at the end of the filled-in pages.

It wasn’t long until I found what I was looking for. And what I found shocked me to my very core.

_Marcus Du Couteau, father of Katarina and Cassiopeia Du Couteau, former General of the Noxian Army – escaped after being sentenced to death for treason ___

I dropped the book.

My father was not a traitor! He’d served valiantly under the High Command’s rule until the very day he disappeared. This was rubbish. I searched for a pen to cross off the horrible statement.

But then a razor-sharp thought pierced through every layer of my mind.

What if the High Command had wanted my father gone? They were the ones who determined the results of high cases such as treason. He’d always done as they had asked, but they had never thanked him, even when he’d performed some unbelievable feat. And the last time he’d gone to see them before he disappeared, I’d come with him. I remembered his face, steadily growing more and more worried, as the High Command raged over some mistake he’d made. And as we’d left, I had looked over my shoulder and saw them huddled together, muttering.

I’d told my father what I had seen, and he had told me not to worry. But just a few days later, he’d disappeared. And High Command had said nothing about it.

If I was right, and my anguished mind not just thinking treasonous thoughts, High Command was corrupt. They’d find out I had gone looking here, and they would retaliate.

Even if they accepted the treaty, when Garen came to take it, they’d lure him in, asking him to sign a copy they were keeping.

And then they’d make me kill him.

I was sure of it. So it was time to accomplish the unthinkable.

I was going to have to start a revolution. And I had less than a week to do it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly checked to make sure that I had hidden the note well, and than only Garen would find it. He needed to stay out of Noxus, no matter what happened. Even if I got executed for my insolence.

Here’s what I wrote:

_If you find this, please understand that it is crucial you stay safe. Noxus is highly unstable, and High Command has been corrupted, at least to my knowledge. I need to get the treaty signed, whether High Command does it of their own accord or I force them to do it with a dagger to their throats._

_So, I’ve decided to do the unthinkable – I’m starting a revolution. If it drags on for weeks, Demacian backup would be greatly appreciated. If it’s over before it gains momentum, there will be no treaty. And don’t come looking for me if that happens. I’ll be dead or on the run. Just like my father._

_Apparently, High Command betrayed my father’s loyalty and tried to execute him for ‘treason’. I went with him that last time he spoke to High Command, and saw them plotting something. A few days after I told my father, he was gone._

_I will avenge this wrongdoing, even I lose my own life in the process. If I start this, someday someone will finish it. It has to happen._

_And one more thing you should know if this is the last you ever hear from me. I’ve loved you since the day we met. I tried to deny it at first, but every single time I saw you, I could barely suppress the desire to talk to you, or even kiss you. As you remember from when we spoke about the treaty, I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. So I hope you don’t hate me for it. But I do love you._

\- _Katarina Du Couteau_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the next three days waiting for High Command’s decision by listening in to those who had grievances against them. Whenever the people I was listening to noticed I was there, I reassured them by saying, “High Command is corrupt, and I need your help – all the help you can get – to bring them down.” 

It wasn’t long before I had all of the lower class population, and even some middle class families, on my side. Now I just needed a way to get the guards off duty for just a little while. 

The day before High Command reached a decision, I talked to the head guard and barely managed to convince him to have the guards hold a meeting the next afternoon. That was when I would go back to High Command, my army of rebellious Noxians behind me. 

Finally, the hour came. I led the mob up to High Command’s meeting place, and ordered them to surround the hall. 

“Do not let anyone get out. Kill any High Command members who try to run,” I told them.

My army spread out around the building, and soon I could hear the shocked cries of the panicked High Command. My plan was working. 

__Now with the exits sealed, I marched inside with six young men who all had received extensive battle training. Everyone in my path – secretaries, door sentries, and interns – scrambled to get out of my way before I reached them. If it wasn’t the frightening appearance of my six guards, armed to the teeth, it was the ferocious expression on my face that scared them off._ _

__Finally, we reached the doors to High Command’s meeting place. I paused just a foot away and turned to face the young men. There was a good chance they would die if High Command managed to fight back – after all, the group was made up of recently retired soldiers and assassins._ _

__“You don’t have to follow me into here. What happens next is completely dependent on my particular disagreement with High Command.”_ _

__All six young men shook their heads._ _

__“We’re coming with you, General,” one said, and the others chimed in with “Yes” or “Certainly.”_ _

__“All right, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” I reminded them before turning to the doors and slamming my boot right into the center of the lock, forcing them open._ _

__I was greeted with High Command’s shocked and furious expression. Clearly, they hadn’t expected me to be the one leading the charge._ _

__“Katarina,” one of the members said in a tone laced with venom – dropping my last name due to his opinion that my actions deprived me of my highly respected last name – “What do you think you’re doing?”_ _

__“Avenging my father, who you –“ I locked eyes with each and every one of them before continuing – “ordered the execution of. I was there the day you turned against him. And I expect you all to pay for your crime.”_ _

__But before I could order my guards to attack them or take them down myself, I heard the thundering of boots against the floor. The guards were on their way in. How had I not noticed the mob losing ground?_ _

__The members of High Command were smiling now. They thought they had me. But I wasn’t going to let them win easily._ _

__“Hide, and stay out of sight until the guards are gone,” I told my men, before plunging my dagger into the power source, cutting off the lights in the room. Then I leapt into action – or rather, teleported._ _

__I should probably explain here that with my ability to teleport came the ability to sense my targets, even if I couldn’t find them through any of my other senses. It was quite useful here – no one else could see or hear me, even though I couldn’t really see either – because I could quickly jump from High Command member to member and slit their throats before anyone else noticed._ _

__But before I could take out everyone, the guards stormed in. I was hit with a particularly painful stun dart – guess the guards had either grabbed the first weapons they saw when they found out what was happening or had consciously decided on crowd control rather than lethality – and went down. The dart knocked me out pretty quickly, but before I lost consciousness, I could have sworn I heard the High Command member who had addressed me earlier – who I, regrettably, hadn’t killed – laughing evilly._ _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__“You are all here today to witness what happens to those who betray the might of Noxus, whether for personal gain or for our enemy,” the executioner began. Of course it was Draven – everyone loved his executions. At least he was talking properly for once instead of his usual “love me” chat, and this also meant I might have a chance to escape if he got to execute me his usual way. If this execution was the classic “tie you to a block and let the executioner chop your head off with one swing” execution, I had no chance. But Draven had his throwing axes, so I guessed it was instead his classic one._ _

__Darius stood next to his younger brother, gloating at me. Of course he was – with my fall from High Command’s grace, he was next in line as general. I almost growled at him for claiming my birthright, but I had to stay calm and composed if I was going to get out of here. Besides, I didn’t really care about being General of Noxus anymore._ _

"We have already executed all other members of the revolt,” Draven continued, more to me than the audience, who had no doubt seen – and cheered for – the other executions. “With the removal of its’ leader, the once well-respected Katarina Du Couteau, it will end. Noxus will reign supreme, reunited under a common cause!" 

__At least he had the decency to say my full name._ _

__“Are you ready to face your chances, Katarina?” Draven addressed me._ _

__I smiled just a bit, knowing something that no one else did. “I don’t understand why you’re giving me the classic treatment. You know I can get away if you give me a chance to run, right?”_ _

__“Not with those shackles on,” Darius laughed._ _

__I quickly examined the metal pinning my arms behind me and almost groaned. They were enchanted to repress magic. At best, I’d be teleporting tiny amounts, only five feet or so. This was not very good – but I still had one more card to play._ _

__“Are you so sure that the revolution will be over when I’m gone?” I asked._ _

__“You are the last member of it left,” he countered._ _

__Now I really grinned, wide enough for everyone to see._ _

__“Oh, you got that wrong. And I mean really wrong.”_ _

__Darius went red with rage, and Draven hefted his axe, ready to shut me up for good._ _

____

__But then a battle cry echoed through the city, shouted by the one voice I wanted so desperately to hear._ _

____

__“CHARGE! Demacians, attack!”_ _

____

__And as a confused High Command looked for the source of the rallying cry, arrows rained down from the sky and killed most of them._ _

____

__Darius and Draven managed to dodge the arrows, but Draven wasn’t fast enough to dodge the next attack – a brilliant beam of light that took him out, along with the rest of High Command. So Lux was here, and wasn’t going to spare anyone, not even a champion._ _

____

__Darius cried out, distraught over the death of his brother, but wasn’t given long to grieve before he met his own end. A giant sword that could only be lifted by one person ran him through._ _

____

__And as Darius fell, I saw Lux and Garen standing there, side by side, looking as lethal as they always did in the League matches._ _

____

__And the whole Demacian army charged into the square, cutting down Noxians where they stood._ _

____

__For a brief moment, I wondered where my sister and Talon were, before I saw them advancing towards the Crownguard siblings._ _

____

__“Look out!”_ _

____

__The two understood just in time, dodging both Talon’s flurry of blades and Cassiopeia’s strongest blast of poison. Lux quickly turned on Cassiopeia, trading powerful orbs of light with deadly blasts of poison. Garen engaged Talon to distract him from Lux, and I was soon torn between whom to watch out for._ _

____

__That question was soon answered. Lux released a particularly powerful attack, sending Cassiopeia flying out of sight. She was probably still alive, as long as she didn’t land on anything really sharp. Relieved that Lux had won her battle, I now focused on Garen’s, which wasn’t going as well._ _

____

__The two were trading blow for blow, and both were bleeding fairly heavily. As I watched, Garen barely dodged Talon’s next flurry of blades, and his sword was knocked out of his hands. I dropped to the ground just as it passed right through where I had been standing. But it still hit me._ _

____

__All three of the duelists turned to face me when I cried out. Even Talon, who probably hated me for all I had done, seemed to be worried. As far as I could tell, the blade had carved a deep line right down my back. But – something I quickly noticed – it had also cut right through my shackles._ _

____

__I shifted my weight so I could dive for Garen’s blade, and grabbed it just as I heard Lux scream. I spun back around to see Garen on the ground, Talon standing over him with dagger in hand, about to plunge it into Garen’s heart._ _

____

__I screamed “NO!” as loud as I could, and Talon looked up at me, distracted for just a second. With a show of strength I had never been able to display before and would never be able to replicate again, I raised Garen’s sword over my head and slammed in into the ground, locking eyes with Talon the whole time._ _

____

__For a terrifying split second, nothing happened. But then an unseen force slammed through Talon, tearing him to shreds. His mouth was open in a silent scream, and his eyes were filled with a sense of betrayal. Besides that last bit, it looked just like all those times Garen had used this particular ability of his with the sword to finish off his enemies._ _

____

__Ignoring Lux and Garen’s disbelieving stares, I threw the sword back to Garen, found my blades – which had been sitting on the edge of the stage where I might have seen them earlier, which was a really bad job of hiding them – and leapt into the fray below the stage, whirling and slashing whenever I found an enemy. It wasn’t long before I had taken out all but the wisest Noxians in the crowd, who had retreated to easily defendable positions in the square._ _

____

__I then raced back to the stage, still ignoring the shackles hanging off of my wrists, and searched for my set of throwing daggers. This took a bit longer to find – someone must have had the good sense to try and hide the throwing daggers better, since I could deal damage from a distance with these._ _

____

__Now fully armed, I jumped back into the fray, unleashing my deadliest attack, which everyone, especially those who were enemies of Noxus, had come to fear – my dreaded Death Lotus. But this time, I wasn’t aiming for Demacians._ _

____

__The last few Noxians fell dead as my daggers reached their targets, and the Demacian army fell quiet as I made my way back to the stage once more. As I walked towards it, I used my daggers to pry off the shackles, which had been torn up enough by Garen’s sword to become removable without a key. My forearms were a bit torn up, but the damage wasn’t severe._ _

____

__As soon as I was standing on the stage, I announced, “I started this revolution for a selfish reason, it’s true. However, it grew into an unstoppable force once you joined in. So I thank you, Demacia, for coming to my aid and helping me overcome the corruption that was taking over Noxus.”_ _

____

__There were a few cheers, since after all, Demacia had just defeated its’ greatest rival._ _

____

__I paused for a moment, and then asked, “I no longer feel that Noxus is my home. It’s lost to me now, especially since I learned about the crime High Command committed against my father. So I ask you, citizens of Demacia, will you accept me as one of your own?”_ _

____

__Despite my belief that they would not accept me, the soldiers started clapping and cheering for me. I couldn’t believe it. The soldiers of a nation that I once considered my greatest enemy were accepting me as one of their own._ _

____

__I sensed Garen approaching me from behind, and turned to face him. And he shocked me to my very core by leaning down and kissing me. It was a quick kiss, but enough to cause me to stare up at him when he pulled away._ _

____

__The crowd behind me went silent for a few moments, but then there were a couple of cheers and catcalls. I blushed, but Garen merely smiled at the crowd, making the soldiers go crazy. Then I marched off the stage, now really embarrassed, with him following right behind me._ _

____

__Lux was waiting for us in the shadows. She said, “I certainly wasn’t expecting that” – that was directed more at Garen – “but if you’re worried about me not approving of you two” – now that was directed towards me – “I’m fine. It’s our parents you need to convince.”_ _

____

__But then a sharp spasm of pain tore through my back, and I crashed to the ground, screaming despite my efforts to stay silent. The adrenaline from the battle had distracted me from the wound in my back, and now it was coming back full force._ _

____

__I thought I heard Garen cry out, and I heard Lux shouting something about a healer, before my body made me black out to escape the pain._ _

____

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

____

__When I finally came to, I was lying in a comfortable bed within a hospital room I had never seen before. Frantic, I tried to sit up and get my bearings, but a large and gentle hand pushed me back down._ _

____

__I looked to my right to see Garen standing there, a relieved look on his face._ _

____

__“I was afraid you weren’t going to wake up,” he said softly. “The second you hit the ground, I thought you were dead. And you probably would have died if I had been the only one there. I was frozen in place, not sure what to do, but Lux started yelling for help and managed to quickly get some soldiers to carry you all the way to the hospital. The whole way back, none of us thought you would make it, but we kept going. And yet – you’re still alive, somehow. Whatever you’ve been through in Noxus has given you unbelievable strength and an unbreakable will to survive.”_ _

__Garen fell silent for a moment before adding, “If you had died, though … I don’t know if I’d still be here too if you were gone.”_ _

__We were both quiet for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say. But finally, I asked, “So when did you see my letter? Obviously you must have come back early if you got the troops here in time.”_ _

__“You were actually kept unconscious for about two days as Draven executed everyone, I think,” he told me. “I only saw the letter the day before you started your revolution, and by the time I had the troops organized and ready to march, a messenger reported that the battle was over. But I convinced the men to come, since Noxus was divided due to the revolution, and likely an easy target. Anyway, are you sure that you want to throw away your home and stay here instead? It’s hard for me to imagine, but after all – ” he paused for a second before finishing his sentence “ – I’ve probably known much different circumstances than yours.”_ _

__“Yes, I’m sure,” I told Garen, meeting his gaze with my own defiant stare. “Lately, Demacia has seemed like it would be a better fit for me. And I’d be proud to fight for Demacia in the League now. But how will they host the Ionia vs. Noxus game now?”_ _

__We both laughed for a second, and then Garen smiled._ _

“Welcome home, then, Katarina.”


	2. The Hunt Begins: Facing the Manifestation of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS if you haven't read the previous chapter! Now that Noxus is gone, Kat has moved to Demacia. But things aren't quite so simple ... especially when Kindred is on the hunt.

Lamb knelt to the ground and examined the tracks. They were fresh – a set of footprints leading away from the Demacian walls and into the forest. Whoever had left these tracks was either brave – or very stupid – to leave such an easy trail.

Wolf scratched at a tree eagerly. “Are we going to chase it, Lamb?”

“Patience, dear Wolf,” Lamb replied. “It may not be this creature’s time yet. It has yet to come face to face with us.”

“Then why do I feel we have met it before?”

“Maybe we have. If this creature is a League champion, then we cannot kill it …”

“But we just killed some champions the other day!” Wolf whined. Sometimes he sounded like a child, but Lamb had always allowed it. After all, he was the emotional member of the pair, while she felt little.

“… Yet,” Lamb finished. Wolf slowly accepted her authority and trotted over. His black coat was still bloody from the battle in Noxus that had only been a short time ago. Lamb and Wolf noticed the passing of time at a different rate than the humans, so what felt like weeks or months to the mortals was a mere blink to the duo.

Lamb nocked an arrow and raised her bow to aim between the trees, looking for a target. After a moment, she said, “It is time. We will hunt.”

Wolf howled happily and bounded into the forest. Lamb quietly followed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lux was getting the feeling that something was off about this forest. It had been weeks since they had raced home to save Katarina’s life, but even then something in this forest hadn’t agreed with her. So she had come today to try and figure that out. Now in a small clearing lined with all different types of trees, she had paused to see if she could find the source of the uncomfortable feeling.

On the topic of Katarina, she had recovered quite quickly and was now training to join the Dauntless Vanguard, which Garen was in charge of. She had been a little surprised to find out her brother and his supposed nemesis were in love, but she had suspected it ever since the day Garen returned from his first battle with her. As she had told Garen while Katarina was still in the hospital, it wasn’t her he needed to convince – it was her parents. And boy, had that been a challenge. The argument they’d had over her boyfriend Ezreal seemed like a miniature quarrel compared to the full-blown fight they’d had about Katarina. Lux was sure Katarina was going to pull out some shocking ace hidden up her sleeve – no pun intended – but her parents had finally relented, after hearing Katarina explain her current position.

Even though Noxus and Demacia were ancient rivals, Lux and Garen’s parents had basically had no choice but to accept the girl who had single-handedly brought about the downfall of her original faction. Having switched allegiance to Demacia, she was now Demacian nobility, due to the fact she had been in line for the position of general of the Noxian army, the faction’s highest position available, before tearing her home apart. And Lux had a feeling they were a bit impressed by the fact that she’d been able to use Garen’s sword. That weapon had been magically tailored to only work for him, but the thing with enchantments was that if you found the person meant to be your other half, the enchantment worked for that person too. So it had been a combination of things that had finally got her parents to quit pushing the topic and let it be.

Her thoughts drifted to Ezreal, who had told her he’d be arriving in Demacia in a few days the last time she’d seen him in the League. She missed him desperately, despite the fact that she had her parents, her brother, and his future wife all there for her at –

An arrow whizzed inches by her head. She had ducked at the last possible second, sensing the change in the air as it was launched. Once she heard the arrow hit a tree, she looked to see whose it was. Different Demacians used different feathers for their arrow fletching, and there were a few fellow nobles who didn’t really like her and would go out of their way to try and catch her off guard.

But instead of seeing a wood arrow with colored feathers, Lux’s eyes found a snow-white arrow with pure white feathers. Fear raced down her spine. There was only one bow that could fire that exact arrow. And only one being could use that bow.

Lux looked behind her and saw Lamb standing at the edge of the clearing, a second arrow nocked on her bowstring, and Wolf crouching at her side, waiting for the command to chase.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why couldn’t the Demacians just accept I was one of theirs? This was getting old. The being-chased-by-angry-Demacians-through-a-possibly-haunted-forest part, that is. What was their problem? I was on their side now, and I physically couldn’t return to Noxus, it being in ruins and no one living in the fallen faction’s territory anymore.

I dodged a very poorly thrown sword, watched it cleave a sapling in half, and then focused my sight in front of me again. If I tripped, I’d be done for. I was trying to avoid a confrontation, but if they got close enough, I’d have to kill them in self-defense. After all, the only weapons I had on me were the few small daggers tucked into my clothes at various points, and they were too small for any use except throwing.

I threw my weight to the side to dodge another lousy sword throw, pushed up off of a tree trunk, and swung myself up into the branches. Now I’d have a better chance of losing them by running on the tree branches, since I could take routes that would be impassable to my grounded pursuers.

“Stand and fight, you Noxian witch!” I heard one of them shout. If these guys didn’t force me to attack them, or lived through my assault, Garen would have their heads for just calling me names in the first place. I was wishing I hadn’t insisted my overprotective true love train his new Vanguard recruits instead of stay with me when I went to go buy some food at the market. These guys had seen me there and decided to stir up trouble by walking over to me and drawing their swords. The next thing I knew, I was running for my life.

Well, that’s life when you’re the most feared assassin of a faction’s greatest rival, and then you move to that faction after destroying their rival, also your own home. Sounds crazy enough already, right? Wouldn’t you think they’d thank you for destroying their greatest enemy? Well, Prince Jarvan IV and his wife Shyvana did, and so did the king (and of course my true love, the head of the royal bodyguard, his sister, and – grudgingly – their parents), but the common folk didn’t, I guess. Which explains why I’m running for my life if I didn’t have a proper explanation before.

“Come back here!” I heard one of my pursuers yell as they chased me through the undergrowth. Their footsteps were rather loud – it made it easy for me to start making my way back to Demacia without them hearing the change in my direction.

After a few moments, their footsteps faded. I must have lost them, so I dropped to the ground and started running. After all, the trees were good for losing a tail, but the ground was still the fastest place to run.

But then I heard a familiar voice yell the one word I used to fear and now used as my own battle cry, and it stopped me in my tracks.

Lux needed my help.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“DEMACIA!”

Lux’s cry echoed throughout the forest as Final Spark cleaved the clearing in two with its deadly brilliance. Of course Kindred had dodged it. Lamb had merely vaulted to the side, and Wolf had followed in her shadow. Lux knew that if she was going to get the duo to back off, she’d need to trap them so they couldn’t dodge her spell again. And in order to do that, she needed to get within Lamb’s firing range. Which was a hands-down bad idea, no matter which way you looked at it.

Lux groaned inwardly. Why did she always get the hardest opponents, inside League and outside of it? And why were Lamb and Wolf even trying to kill her? She knew that since Kindred were the manifestation of death here on Runeterra, they were allowed to kill anyone. But why her, out of all of the possible targets they could mark? She knew she hadn’t done anything that would give them reason to mark her for death.

Lux stopped debating Kindred’s reasons for hunting her and darted to the side, barely escaping Wolf’s jaws. She tossed a blind Lucent Singularity behind her, and hearing Wolf’s yelp after she detonated it, knew she’d scored a hit. Whether or not he’d back off, she didn’t know – since she wasn’t running, Lamb was allowed to shoot, but she was also fighting, which could be considered refusing to die. In that case, Wolf would be allowed to attack her as well.

This is complicated, she thought, dodging Lamb’s second arrow by flattening to the ground. Instantly, she rolled to her left to avoid Wolf’s pounce. His whine of frustration quickly changed to a howl.

Lux sat up and saw Wolf rejoin Lamb at the edge of the clearing.

“More are coming …” Wolf growled in delight.

“… To face their fate,” Lamb finished.

And as Lux listened, she could hear the pounding of footsteps and voices shouting.

There was currently only one person who could incite such behavior in Demacians, whether on purpose or simply because they saw her outside.

Katarina was on the way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dang it! They were back on my tail!

Somehow, the men I’d tricked had found me again. Whether it was because they’d decided to head home after losing me and then found me again, or I’d never truly lost them in the first place, I was once again running for my life.

Why was my life so complicated lately? For once I was trying to help someone, and these guys still weren’t giving me breathing room.

Swinging back up into a tree, I climbed higher to try and see where my future sister-in-law was. While I was looking for her, I also had to try and keep my thoughts off of her, because thinking about Lux would lead to thinking about Garen, and that would distract me from my task.

When I was finally far up enough to see the nearby clearing I guessed Lux was in – and far up enough that my pursuers’ attempts to climb the tree held no part of my attention – I froze. The situation was worse than I’d feared.

I’d thought Cassiopeia had come looking for revenge at first. She had survived the battle at Noxus, as far as we knew, and definitely would have been mad at both the Crownguards and me, so I guessed that she would take her anger out on whomever she found first.

But it wasn’t my younger sister waiting in the clearing for me. It was Kindred.

Thankfully, I could tell that Lux was still alive. The ruckus my pursuers were making had probably distracted the duo to a possibly larger – and more successful – hunt.

But I had to get there soon, with the men on my tail, in order to get Lux out alive.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamb stood completely still at the edge of the clearing, waiting for the foolish mortals to make their way to the clearing. She and Wolf were ignoring the young mage for now – it was foolish to focus on the small prey when a larger, easier one was on its way.

Wolf was overly eager now, since he knew he’d get at least one chase. The two still had to abide by their own rules, but Lamb knew that her companion would scare the prey into running so he could chase it, if he had to.

“Patience, dear Wolf,” she whispered. “They are coming. And once they are here, they will realize their mistake.”

“They are running to us, for once,” Wolf replied. “But soon these creatures will see their mistake, and turn to flee.”

“And that is when …”

“… We will strike!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lux watched the duo prepare for the slaughter that was coming. She quickly made sure she was uninjured before quietly picking herself up off the ground and moving to the edge of the forest. There, she cast the first spell she’d ever learned, the one that rendered her invisible when she’d cast it by accident. That way, now she and Kindred were invisible. Well, Katarina would be able to see the duo, but her pursuers wouldn’t, unless they were champions too.

But that was about as likely as Bard strolling into the clearing at that exact moment. Champions knew the rules. They wouldn’t try to kill each other outside of the League – except for when she and Garen had killed Darius and Draven to save Katarina’s life. To be honest, she was happy the annoying Noxian brothers weren’t a part of the League anymore. Just a week before the invasion of Noxus, she had seen at least one of them every other game.

But now the footsteps were getting closer. Lux prepared to throw her baton to shield Katarina as soon as she set foot into the clearing, because whoever was the first into the clearing would be Lamb’s first kill.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was just a hundred feet or so from the clearing when I tripped over a tree root. I was more surprised by the fact that I had actually tripped than by the fact that there was a tree root where I hadn’t expected there to be one.

As I went down, I saw my pursuers draw close. But I was back on my feet and sprinting for the clearing as they reached the spot I’d been lying just a moment before.

But as I broke through the edge of the clearing, I could tell that something was seriously wrong. So I dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way … barely dodging Lamb’s first volley of arrows.

Two snow-white arrows found their home in the hearts of my pursuers. The third missed, its ultimate target an old oak tree instead.

As I jumped back to my feet, I felt the now-familiar sensation of Lux’s shield forming around me. I followed the baton’s path back to her, and saw the faintest shimmer of light that indicated she was using an invisibility spell.

I then teleported to her – causing my pursuers to shout angrily before Lamb’s next arrow severed a young man’s head from his body – and whispered, “How did you get into this mess?”

“I’d ask the same of you, but we’re in the middle of a battlefield here. Oh, and I have this for some reason,” Lux replied, passing me one of my spare daggers. I smiled and grabbed it. I preferred to fight with a pair of daggers, but one still worked fine. After all, I had originally trained with single weapons before I demanded to learn how to use twin daggers.

“I can’t remember picking it up, but you’re welcome,” my future sister-in-law continued. “Now go and teach those men a lesson! I would if I wasn’t certain Kindred would attack me when my back is turned.”

“Why did Lamb and Wolf mark you in the first place?”

“No idea. But from my time spent on a team with them, my guess is that Wolf was feeling bored.”

We both laughed for a second, and then Lux whispered, “Final Spark is almost ready again. Please go distract them, but try not to kill them.”

“Ok, ok …” And with that, I spun and teleported back into the fray, immediately dodging an overeager Wolf, who was starting to chase one of my former pursuers. The guy had turned to run, so he was doomed to die in those sharp claws.

Another Demacian saw me and charged in my direction. I merely ducked under his arm and stabbed him in the side. His screams echoed through the clearing as I pulled out my dagger and started looking for my next target.

A white arrow whizzed past my head – and buried itself in the chest of the man I’d just stabbed. So Lamb was back to normal, at least for now. Wolf was – well, I guessed the term would be _partially unaccounted for_. I couldn’t see him, but I could hear the tearing of flesh and the dying screams of the man he’d been chasing.

Dropping to the ground and rolling to avoid yet another poorly thrown sword – and a charged arrow? I wasn’t sure if Lamb had just tried to use Mounting Dread on me – I sought my next target. There were three men at the edge of the field, apparently unsure whether to join the battle or run. I solved that for them, whipping out three small throwing daggers, spinning in a tight circle and sending my blades to their new home in my targets’ chests. Three snow-white arrows followed the daggers’ paths, claiming the souls of the freshly dead Demacians.

I jumped, startled. It wasn’t the sudden silence that had caused an unusual reaction. What startled me was that the arrows’ paths made it seem that they had come from _right_ behind me.

I spun around – and found myself face to face with Wolf and Lamb.

I hadn’t realized, but the field was already covered with the quiet of death. My pursuers were all dead or mortally wounded. Lux, Kindred and I were the last ones standing.

And only one of us might walk out of the clearing alive.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Run!” Lux whispered, hoping Katarina would hear her. Unfortunately, she’d turned away just long enough for her future sister-in-law to be cornered by Kindred after finishing off the last of her attackers.

As she watched, Katarina tensed, and reached for two more throwing daggers.

But before she was able to grab her daggers, Lamb spoke.

“Long have we shadowed your deeds …” Lamb began.

Knowing what came next, Lux braced herself for the most strenuous spell casting she’d ever do.

“… Turn and face us now!” Wolf snarled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I teleported away a split second before Lamb fired, and then was forced to pull myself up onto a low-hanging branch to avoid Wolf’s pounce. Seriously. Did I really have to deal with both at once? It was hard enough to fight Lamb or Wolf alone.

I get the worst lane assignments.

Ok, it’s not time to think about League.

I leaped to another tree branch to dodge another snow-white arrow, and then pulled out two more throwing daggers. If they were going to kill me, I wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Wait. Where was Lux?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf whined in pain as a sudden bolt of light snared him where he stood. Lamb, despite her best efforts to dodge the light, felt that her feet could not move, and was caught too. She instantly saw what was about to happen.

Their original mark, Lux, was winding up to unleash her famous Final Spark, while Katarina – the newly Demacian assassin and their new mark – had a few throwing daggers in hand, and was preparing her deadliest attack, Death Lotus.

“Has our time finally come, Lamb?” Wolf whispered. His tone was more resigned than ever before.

“No, dear Wolf,” Lamb replied. She still had one last spell up her sleeve. One last play that would save them, even if it meant they had to admit defeat.

“Not here. Not yet.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Lux’s brilliant Final Spark shot across the clearing – hitting Kindred dead center – and Katarina’s first duo of throwing daggers soared towards their targets, a blinding glow filled the clearing. Lux shut her eyes despite the fact that her brain was telling her she would be fine if she looked, and waited for the light behind her eyelids to fade. When she reopened her eyes, Lamb was standing with one hand touching the ground, and Lux instantly knew what it meant.

Kindred had activated Lamb’s Respite.

They were surrendering.

Relief flooded through Lux’s body, and she relaxed for the first time that day. She looked over to make sure that Katarina was fine before walking to where Lamb and Wolf waited, Lamb still holding her fingers to the ground.

“You have done well, young ones,” Lamb finally said once Katarina teleported over. “We have accepted your victory …”

Wolf growled unhappily, but Lamb glared at him and he quieted.

“… So take this mark as a symbol of our respect. It may not be long before our paths cross again …”

“… But we will look forward to the reunion of blade, light, and arrow,” Wolf continued.

“See you on the Rift, then,” Katarina added, and Lux couldn’t help but laugh.

Lamb nodded in Katarina’s direction, then Lux’s. After a brief pause, she lifted her fingers.

And the pair vanished into the forest as if they’d never fought in that clearing in the middle of the forest surrounding Demacia.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lux…”

Lux looked at me. “What?” she asked.

I pointed. “There’s a mark on your forehead.”

It was an exact replica of Kindred’s mark. I wasn’t sure what it meant, but I felt that it had to be some sort of symbol referencing our victory over Lamb and Wolf.

As the thought crossed my mind, I reached up to feel my own forehead. I couldn’t feel the mark – it wasn’t raised – but I could guess it was there.

Lux looked at me and grinned. “Guess we get a free pass from Kindred next time we’re fighting them on the Rift, right?”

“I sure hope so.”

Then we turned and made our way out of the clearing, heading home.

As we neared the forest’s fringe, Lux asked, “So what did you do that made those Demacians chase you all the way out here?”

“I showed up.”

Lux laughed, and I glared at her, but it only made her laugh louder.

“Sorry,” she said, catching her breath, “but I can’t believe those idiots were so stupid as to chase you all the way outside the city, into the forest, where you’d have a better chance of getting away. If they’d kept you in the city, they might have got you.”

“If they’d blocked off the gate, I would have run to the castle,” I admitted. Lux nodded, since that would have been the best move. My strongest supporters were in the castle, so if I could have gotten there first, I’d be safe. But fate led me into the forest and to Kindred and Lux, and we had defeated Kindred to the best extent we could. To say I was ultimately satisfied by the way today had gone so far was an understatement.

But then Lux murmured, “Uh oh.”

I took a moment to look in the direction she was staring – and saw Garen waiting for us at the gate. From even this distance, I could tell he was unhappy.

When we finally reached the gate, he asked, “What happened to you? And what is that on your forehead?”


	3. Last Words: The Final Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, SPOILERS if you haven't read the previous chapters!
> 
> So, who's heard of wedding crashers? Yeah, wedding crashers. Plus Kindred is back.

Out of all of the possible scenarios I’d planned for, I never had thought I would die on my wedding day.

The room was chaos, complete with screaming guests, shining unsheathed weapons, and Jarvan’s thundering voice fighting to control the crazed room occupants. But all I could focus on as my life force began to fade was my fiancé’s mask of despair.

_Thank the gods she didn’t kill Garen_ , was my relieved response to seeing him unharmed, instantly followed by, _I’m so sorry it all ended like this. I shouldn’t have dragged you into the vengeful act I knew was going to happen. She was never going to let me get away with killing Talon to save you._

“I’m so sorry,” I managed to choke out, as my vision faded, followed by a necessary confession.

“I should … have told … you sooner. I’ve … always … loved …”

My next breath held an audible rattle, so I knew it was my last. I could barely hear myself when I spoke one last word, and I could only hope he’d heard me.

“… you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m getting ahead of myself here. Maybe I should mention first _how_ I got engaged in the first place? Of course, everyone knows _who_ , but the _when_ and _where_ might be uncertain, seeing as this is not one of those events the League mentions. Maybe they should have.

So, it was a fairly ordinary off-duty day for Garen and I. The two of us had already gone to buy groceries (because Lux had made us do it – she was on duty and couldn’t get them herself), and were on our way back home when the familiar signal that announced Jarvan’s approach caused us both to literally jump into the standard off-duty guard position. Then, we waited as the procession made its way down the street, the sun reflecting off of the polished metal of the soldiers’ armor.

Finally, Jarvan, Shyvana and Lux (who was walking next to them) approached, Jarvan and Shyvana on lightly armored horses. I still didn’t know how they’d found a horse that wasn’t nervous around Shyvana – that was an unfortunate side effect of her hybrid status. Just when I thought Jarvan and Shyvana were going to ride straight down the street and out of sight, they stopped right in front of where the two of us stood.

Jarvan turned to salute Garen, and then turned to me, winked, and saluted me for the first time ever.

He was dropping the pretenses and declaring in front of the massive crowd of Demacians that I was one of the best Vanguard members to ever defend Demacia’s king.

I was stunned, and completely missed the movement beside me along with the crowd’s gasps. It wasn’t until I realized, quite belatedly, that Garen was no longer standing next to me that I whirled, half-expecting to see him fighting for his life against a Noxian assassin. But the actual sight that greeted me was completely unexpected.

Garen had one knee on the ground, with a simple silver ring in his outstretched hand.

I couldn’t help it. I covered my mouth with both hands.

I heard the crowd (the royals and Lux included) take a collective breath as Garen asked the one question I had somehow never expected.

“Katarina Du Couteau, will you marry me?”

The entire street was dead silent. I could hear hearts pounding, and could sense Lux’s agitation. She was clearly worried for her brother, and I was fairly sure I knew why – if I said no, I’d shatter his heart.

But none of the Demacians present had any need to worry. Even though I hadn’t expected the question, I had always known what my answer would be.

“Yes.”

There were cheers from the crowd around us as Garen got back to his feet, slipped the ring on my finger, and kissed me with a passion that would have rivaled Brand’s fire if it were corporeal. Lux visibly relaxed, and I felt a silent thanks from her before my world faded away, and the only object left was my true love, my soul mate, the one person I’d never thought I’d find and then had fought with all my strength to be with.

My fiancé.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After weeks of grueling preparation, a tense standoff with the elder Crownguards that nearly escalated into a full-blown duel, and Lux’s refusal to let me decide on _anything_ related to the wedding without her approval, the day was finally here. I nervously straightened my dress – I had to admit, Lux had been right when she’d hired the best dress designer in Demacia to create a personalized wedding gown just for me – and checked that my hair hadn’t broken out of the half-bun it was supposed to stay in. It turned out that it took a ridiculous number of bobby pins and hair ties to hold a single strand in place.

“You’re going to be _fine_ ,” Lux told me, watching me nervously check everything from the dress to the shoes she’d insisted I wear (I didn’t really like them, but she refused to let me wear anything else). “Besides, you said it yourself – the only opinion that matters is his.”

I’d asked her the morning after the engagement if she was ok with me joining the Crownguard family, and her response was a suffocating hug – followed by her admittance that she’d known Garen’s feelings for me since she’d heard of our first duel and his reactions to it afterwards.

“He’s always been hopelessly in love with you. Those of us who knew held our breaths and waited to see if you felt the same. Honestly, I couldn’t be more relieved when Garen came home that day and said you’d kissed him. I knew right then and there that it was going to work. I didn’t tell him, though,” she added, noticing my expression. “I decided that if he wanted it to work, he’d have to figure it out on his own.”

Now, as she reassured me over and over that everything was fine, I let my mind finally wander as I imagined what the rest of the day would be like. First the wedding ceremony – and what were the odds of someone speaking out against our marriage? If they hadn’t before, everyone knew how we felt about each other, and that there was no tearing us apart.

Oh, I’d regret that thought later.

Once the actual ceremony was finished, the after-party would start. I’d left that entirely up to Lux, my only request that it not be over-the-top and lavish. She’d promised me she’d do her best to honor that, and I was fairly sure I could trust her on that.

The party could last late into the night, so I’d slept in the past few days just in case. I had a gut feeling that it would be bad if the bride fell asleep during the celebration. At least I wouldn’t be the only person getting all the attention – Garen would be getting just as much.

To be honest, it was almost a scary thought. Garen would be my husband in just a few short hours. Not that I wasn’t looking forward to it – I couldn’t wait, actually – but the new title would be a bit daunting until I got used to it.

Sensing my line of thought, Lux said, “Just wait for a little while and you’ll be a Crownguard too! Isn’t it exciting?”

Sensing my apprehension, she stepped closer and gave me a loose hug so she wouldn’t mess anything up, and whispered in my ear, “To be honest, I can’t wait until you officially become my sister. I’m honored to have such an amazing sibling.”

Lux then reached up to trace the mark on my forehead, the mark also present on her face – the Mark of the Kindred. We’d earned it after defeating the Kindred in an unexpected duel for our lives. The memory of Lamb and Wolf’s surrender was still a proud one – few had faced the Kindred and survived, and as far as we knew, no one else had ever won.

“In my opinion …” Lux added after a moment, “… what we went through that day bound us more than anything else could. You’re already my sister. All today does is make it official.”

I was holding back tears by this point. But I just had to ask, “What about your brother?”

“He’s ok,” was her blunt answer. “But he wasn’t the best big sibling when I was growing up. Always lecturing me about duty and justice, ‘cause that’s his thing. Mine’s more blowing up enemies before they can get close.”

We both cracked up laughing, and that helped me force the tears away.

“Thank you for everything,” I finally told Lux once we had the hysterics under control. “Not just planning the wedding, but everything. Helping me since I got here, and all of that.”

My soon-to-be sister-in-law just smiled and said, “No problem.”

And that was the end of the conversation, because then we were called to get ready for the wedding procession.

The young man who Lux had put in charge of making sure everyone walked down the aisle at the right time froze at the sight of the uncovered marks. After that day, we’d always concealed them in some way, with either magic or makeup. But today, there was no reason to hide them. The mark was something both Lux and I wore proudly, and today was as good a day as any to leave them visible.

After a moment, he composed himself, muttered an apology for staring, and quickly continued his task. Lux had handpicked the bridesmaids – there weren’t that many, I’d insisted on only a handful – and she was the maid of honor, of course, so she would be the last one before me.

As she smiled at me one last time before taking her place in front of me, the wishful thought passed through my mind one last time – if only my father was here to walk me down the aisle. He’d been missing for a while, and I’d learned before taking down High Command that they’d tried to execute him for false charges of treason. That actually was the reason why I’d started my revolution in the first place – because there was evidence that they were completely corrupt staring me right in the face.

My father had escaped, obviously – there’d been no execution. But I’d hoped he’d been hiding here in Demacia, or that he’d at least come here after learning I’d become a member of the Vanguard. Well, and that I was marrying one of their best soldiers.

Now was not the time to think such thoughts, especially since the procession had begun. The flower girls had just been ushered through the door, and the bridesmaids were eagerly awaiting their turns. After all, this was the second wedding of the century – Jarvan and Shyvana’s had been the first – since it had been a _very_ long time since a famous Demacian had married a Noxian-born assassin. Actually, as far as I knew, it had never happened before.

And the “Noxian-born” title I’d given myself didn’t do much justice. I’d single-handedly brought down Noxian High Command with a rapid rebellion, and Garen’s legions had showed up at just the right moment to finish them off. The weight of what I’d done had earned the favor of most Demacians, so I no longer had to stay on my guard at all times when out in the city.

Then the bridesmaids started making their way down the aisle, and I cut off my line of thought. Paranoid as it was, I scanned the area with my teleport sense to make sure there wasn’t a single person who meant any harm. Satisfied with what I found, I shut that down as well, and gave Lux a true smile as she turned to face me one last time before passing through the doors as well.

Then it was my turn. At last, after all these weeks, the moment was finally here. And, as I prepared myself for what would feel like one of most important journeys I’d ever take, I knew I was ready. I wouldn’t turn this chance down for anything. This was what I wanted.

This was my future.

So, as the music swelled, cuing my entrance, the two guards standing watch at the double doors bowed to me and then, in unison, reached for the twin handles and pulled.

The first thing I saw was the rows of guests standing, some (off-duty soldiers, I guessed) at attention. And they weren’t facing Jarvan. These salutes were for me.

I nearly sobbed at the gesture, but the combination of gratitude and awe at Lux’s design capabilities was washed away at the sight of my soul mate standing at the other end of the aisle, near the altar. Garen looked just as handsome as ever in a tux, not that I would have complained if he’d just worn his uniform. But Lux probably gave him hell about that, so he’d let her boss him around for once.

Of course, he had his sword with him, but it rested within a ceremonial sheath, indicating that he didn’t think there’d be any trouble. And I agreed with him on that count. Nothing felt out of place or troubling, just as I’d hoped. Lux had done unbelievably well, and I made a mental note to thank her even as my feet started moving towards the altar without my brain instructing them to do so. At least they had the sensibility to walk calmly, because all that my mind wanted to do was run to my fiancé.

As I approached the altar, I looked left to see the elder Crownguards applauding along with the other guests. They seemed to like my dress, which was good. If they found something about me they could like, they’d let this run without a single interruption.

To my right, Jarvan and Shyvana smiled as they motioned for me to hurry up. I almost stuck my tongue out at them, but that would be completely inappropriate, so I settled for a wink and a grin. To Jarvan, I mouthed, _Thank you_.

_No problem_ was his response. I nodded to him and then made my way up the stairs, where an official, Lux, Garen, and the rest of the entourage awaited. Once both of my feet were firmly on the raised stage, I extended my right hand. Garen didn’t hesitate, instantly taking it and gripping it tightly in his own. I smiled softly at him, and he returned a grin. I knew he was just as excited and relieved as me. Excited because we’d both been waiting for weeks for this to happen, and relieved that it was finally here.

But I refused to let myself relax now. As the official launched into his usual introduction, I scanned the area one last time … and froze. Someone was here.

A person I’d hoped I’d never have to see again, and who was definitely out for blood.

“Someone’s here,” I whispered, and the Crownguard siblings instantly knew what I meant. But I beat them to it, yelling “Guards! Close ranks and protect the prince and princess!”

Pandemonium fell upon the gathered group, as both on- and off- duty soldiers ran to cover the doors and the royals, guests ran towards the stage – the back of the room – for safety, and brother and sister closed ranks in front of me. My heart broke as I realized what would happen.

She’d kill them to even the scales. A life for a life was how she saw it, and that was what she’d do.

There had to be some way to stop my sister.

There was a commotion outside the doors, and everyone fell silent. We all turned to watch the doors shudder as something – or someone – rammed against them, trying to force them open.

The shudders stopped, and for one incredulous second, I hoped she’d given up. But my hopes were in vain.

The doors flew open, and in charged my sister Cassiopeia, screaming “Murderer!”

I should have known she’d never forgive me.

I couldn’t see it, thanks to Garen and Lux blocking Cassiopeia’s line of sight, but I heard it as she unleashed her characteristic stunning attack. The moment the noise subsided, I moved out from behind the Crownguards, spread my arms wide, and mouthed to her, _Just take me. You wanted a life for a life, then take it and leave_.

I saw her considering my sacrifice, weighing it against the possibility of taking someone I loved instead, and then she whispered, so quietly that only I could hear it, “You took him from me, so now I take you from them.”

And then I felt the worst pain imaginable, as Cassiopeia sent an onslaught of her deadliest poisons straight into my heart. I felt my muscles giving out as I hit the floor, and then chaos broke out. Through fading vision, I saw Garen charge down the aisle and skewer my sister through the heart, and then cut her head off for good measure.

_At least she didn’t get him_ , was my thought before I heard the scream.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As soon as I could move, I charged down the aisle, my sword drawn and ready for battle. But all this called for was a swift execution, and that was what the wretched creature got. A quick stab through the heart, followed by a decapitation, solved the problem. She’d tried to kill me to wound Katarina, and seeing as it hadn’t worked, I’d quickly repaid the favor, although with more success.**

**But that was before I realized everyone was screaming. Shyvana’s sobs drew my attention first, and I thought Jarvan had been hit instead. But the king was standing, perfectly fine, with a mask of horror on his face directed elsewhere.**

**Towards the altar, and the two people I cared about most.**

**At first I found Lux, who was rushing across the stage, and my mind didn’t make the connection right away, instead releasing a silent sigh of relief. But then I realized she’d been running towards someone on the ground … someone in white.**

**Then the horrible image was finally processed.**

**And in that moment, my world shattered.**

**“NO!”**

**My scream shattered the room as I ran back to the altar, where my bride-to-be was dying in my sister’s arms.**

**Katarina was struggling to sit up, despite my sister’s repeated attempts to calm her. Somehow Lux was holding it together, unlike me. My despair was clearly visible on my face, and even as I reached for her, I knew I couldn’t do anything. My healing magic only worked for me, and even if I tried, it wouldn’t transfer to her. I’d tried to do it before when she’d nearly died after the Noxian rebellion succeeded, and it hadn’t worked. But this time I knew the damage was fatal, unlike the previous attempt, where the wound wasn’t quite deep enough to kill. So all I could do was watch her die.**

**The room was growing quiet, so my soft moans of “No, no, please no” were somewhat audible.**

**Suddenly, Katarina choked out, “I’m so sorry.” I shook my head violently, even though I had a feeling she couldn’t really see it.**

**Her breathing was growing shallow, and her heartbeat was fading. My worst nightmare, the one scenario I’d hoped would never happen, was becoming reality right in front of me.**

**Then she managed to add one last sentence, in bits and pieces.**

**Katarina’s last words.**

**“I should … have told … you sooner. I’ve … always … loved …”**

**Her next breath produced a rattling noise – the sound of a person’s final breath. This couldn’t be happening. Not here, not now, not to the one person who deserved the longest life out of any of us here.**

**Her last word was just barely audible, but I heard it loud and clear, and I knew, in that moment, it would be burned into my mind for the rest of my life.**

**“… you.”**

**Her chest fell. And did not rise again as her heart beat one last time before falling silent as well.**

**Katarina was dead.**

**But just as I drew a breath to shout my sorrow and fury to the gods above, the room exploded in white light.**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wait. I wasn’t dead yet?

I could see a brilliant white light, like most people who survived near-death experiences claimed to see at the moment of death, yet ever so faintly, my heart kept beating. Too softly for anyone but me to hear.

My eyes were starting to adjust to the light when Lamb and Wolf appeared in front of me. Ah, so now it was time. After all, I wasn’t dead yet until I met the Kindred at life’s end.

But, I noticed, Lamb’s bow was slung across her torso, and Wolf was floating calmly next to his companion, with no intention of preparing to pounce.

Before I could say anything, Lamb spoke.

“You are the only one seeing this. To the others in the room, the blindness only lasted a split second, and this conversation never happened. In a moment, the white light will fade, and you will be able to rise. But for now, listen to us carefully, because this will never be repeated.”

Still stunned that they weren’t trying to take my life, I remained silent as Wolf continued, “Much to our disappointment …”

Lamb elbowed him, and Wolf growled in complaint before correcting, “Much to _my_ disappointment, you will be returned to the living world. Seeing as you and your friend were able to defeat us, we will grant you two one favor. This is the only second chance we will give – should one of you fall again, we will not grant another reprieve.”

Lamb then added, “Should you face us again and win, there will be no remarking, since both of you already bear one of our symbols. But you _may_ earn another reprieve. We cannot guarantee it, and we hope you will understand.”

I nodded, indicating that I’d understood everything they had told me.

After repositioning so that she was facing in the direction of – the rows of guests, I guessed? – Lamb whispered, “Be ready. The return to your physical body, even though it has been healed, will be a shock. But you must rise as soon as we call.”

“Thank you,” I managed to force out, causing both Lamb and Wolf to turn to me one last time.

“We accept your gratitude … and I guess I will have to accept it as an alternative to chasing you,” Wolf replied, much to Lamb’s chagrin. “You owe me a chase!”

I laughed. “Very well. When we next meet on the fields of the League, you may chase to your heart’s content.”

Wolf grinned, and Lamb shook her head in disbelief before the pair repositioned again.

“On our count,” Lamb whispered.

“One …” Wolf growled.

“Two …” Lamb sang.

“Three!”

And with that, the light vanished, and the room came into focus. But what I saw first was not the guests, nor Jarvan and Shyvana, nor Lux and Garen, but instead the floor. It was glowing with a familiar pattern.

Kindred had, once again, activated Lamb’s Respite.

Lamb’s voice rang out across the silent room, proclaiming Kindred’s choice.

“Not here, not yet.”

Then Lamb rose and turned to me.

“Rise once more, and accept your new fate.”

Slowly, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. There were several gasps from the audience, Jarvan, Shyvana, Lux, and Garen likely included. I then pulled my legs in so that my feet were flat against the stage floor, and started to stand.

It was an agonizing few seconds, as I struggled to gain my footing. Everyone else watched in dead silence. But once I was steady on my feet, Lamb and Wolf closed the distance between the three of us.

“This mark will tell all who see it that you are favored by the Kindred, having defeated us in battle and later succumbing to fatal wounds. It is not yet your time, so take our respite and use it well,” Lamb announced to the crowd as she pressed her fingers to the mark on my forehead, which I had a feeling was glowing.

The moment the tips of her fingers brushed my skin, the vision in my right eye blinked out for a moment, before returning. There was no visible change, yet something felt different. And I didn’t just mean the eye.

“Carry this new mark proudly,” Lamb whispered to me. “Not only are you one of few to defeat us, but you are the first to be given a second chance. In addition to evidencing our choice, this mark has awoken your true potential.”

“Hunt well, and fare well,” Wolf added before the duo pulled back. Lamb nodded in my direction before repositioning herself in the center of her Respite, with Wolf circling her. A moment later, they vanished, just like before, leaving no trace.

There was a moment of perfect silence where no one moved or breathed. And then Jarvan broke it by asking, “Why aren’t we having a wedding? I thought that was why we were all here.”

I laughed softly, but Jarvan’s words had managed to snap the official out of his stupor. The man stammered, “Of course. Shall we proceed?”

I looked to Garen. It was his choice, seeing as I only saw one option. And luckily, he had the same frame of mind as I did.

“Please do proceed,” he told the official, who instantly started ordering everyone back into position, his confidence restored.

“Kat?” Garen whispered as we moved back to our spot.

“Yes?”

“Your right eye … it’s different.”

I almost did a double take. “Wait, what?”

“It’s not green anymore. It’s silver, but with an inky blue band in the middle dividing it into two circles. It almost reminds me of the Kindred’s mark … which isn’t on your forehead anymore.”

I whispered, “Does it make me look …” I couldn’t force the word out.

Garen smiled and said, “Of course not. If anything, it makes you more beautiful, because it symbolizes what you’ve done. But you know what?”

He leaned closer and whispered, “I don’t care. All that I care is that you’re here, alive and well, and that _you’re mine_.”

Those last two words were so possessive they sent a shiver down my spine. Garen didn’t give me a chance to add anything – he closed the distance between us and kissed me.

“Wait … but I … the ceremony … you aren’t …” the official protested, before sighing loudly and saying, “Fine. Seeing as you two couldn’t wait …”

There was laughter from the guests. Jarvan’s signature laugh was the loudest – at least until Shyvana elbowed him, I guess (I heard a grunt from him, so that’s probably what happened).

“… I hereby pronounce you husband and wife.”

Now the room was filled with cheering and applause, and when we finally pulled apart and turned to face the crowd, the noise had evolved into one deafening roar of approval.

It was over. It was finally over. I had waited for so long in order for this to happen, and it had. Despite the … interruption, the ceremony was – albeit severely shortened – complete, and we were officially married.

I couldn’t be happier.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The after-party was a blur. The traditional highlights – cutting the cake, me throwing the bouquet (straight at Lux, who caught it) the first dance – still occurred, but otherwise I felt that it ran its course faster than it should have. Maybe it wasn’t necessarily the lingering effects of my almost-death and remarking by Kindred, but something had caused the guests to leave early. My new mark _definitely_ drew stares throughout the event, so I found myself trying to angle my face so that no one could see my right eye.

“There’s no need to hide it,” Garen kept trying to reassure me, but I was feeling a bit self-conscious. After all, I’d been able to cover up the original mark on my forehead – which was definitely gone (I’d checked in the mirror when Lux helped me change into the after-party dress) – at first, before I’d decided there was no reason to, but this one, I knew in my gut, couldn’t be hidden. While it did kind of look cool, I was still reluctant about openly displaying the symbol that basically told everyone I was favored by the Kindred – an especially worrisome fact for some, seeing as I was both a League champion and possibly the best assassin in Runeterra.

But I took Lux and Garen’s advice, putting my worries out of my mind and enjoying the party, which, I have to say, Lux did an amazing job designing and preparing. Even though I understood why several guests started leaving early, I was saddened a bit to find that only Jarvan, Shyvana, Lux, Garen, the elder Crownguards and I were the last ones left in the room only partly into the evening.

Lux and Garen’s parents – my parents-in-law now, I realized belatedly – gave us pleasant farewells before seeing themselves out, but Jarvan saluted the three of us proudly – causing the three of us to salute back, but with smiles on our faces – and Shyvana hugged me fiercely. She whispered in my ear, “Good luck now, Kat. I know you’ll love the life you’ve built for yourself here.”

“Thank you,” I told her when she pulled back. Shyvana nodded in acknowledgement before she and Jarvan exited – with the rest of the guards, I should mention.

Once the royal couple was out of sight down the road, Lux turned to Garen and I, clearly about to make some sort of remark regarding our shortening of the ceremony. However, just as she opened her mouth, a timid knock sounded from the front door.

Garen practically jumped in front of me, but I pushed him aside, smiled at him, and said, “Let me see who it is. Probably a guest who forgot something.”

But when I opened that door, I saw a face I’d never expected to see again. One that had changed with age and years of hard living, but the unmistakable, characteristic green eyes that defined our lineage stared right back at me.

I froze, my mind torn between taking a step back towards my husband and sister-in-law and racing forwards to hug him – and then demand what he’d been up to.

“Dad?”

Marcus Du Couteau gave me the fatherly smile I’d always loved.

“Glad to see you again, Kat. I finally decided to stop by the Crownguards to ask for help, seeing as they’d probably accept me. But would you care to explain how you’re here?”

He paused, and then finally saw the change to my face. As he registered what had happened, he froze. A terrified expression crossed his face – an expression that, in all my life, I’d never seen on my father’s face.

“Dad? Are you ok?” I asked.

My father shook his head violently.

“Oh, daughter, what have you done?”


	4. Battle Magic: Rise of the Mirror Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more, SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS if you haven't read the previous chapter!
> 
> Did you think things were finally going to calm down? Well, unfortunately not just yet. After all, the finale is here!

Well, I certainly seem to have a penchant for screwing things up lately. It would certainly explain why there’s a hostile army waiting for me, just outside the city walls.

Ok, let me try to explain calmly. My dad showed up at my doorstep the evening of my wedding, and he’d been terrified after figuring out that the Kindred had granted me a second chance. That has something to do with it.

He’d tried to explain it to me the following morning. We’d all been too tired to talk about it that night. And if not for Garen reassuring me that nothing was wrong, I wouldn’t have gotten any sleep. So once we had all woken up and eaten, we settled down for what we expected would be a long explanation.

I’d been completely confused at first, so he’d had to go through it piece by piece in order for me to understand.

According to my father, when he was young, the Noxian mages claimed to sense a powerful magic radiating from my father. He never developed any powers – however, he could see an aura that, based on its appearance, helped him determine what a mage’s power was, making him an ideal tool for recruiting mages (or eliminating them). With this and his training, he quickly rose to a powerful position in the Noxian ranks.

“I never really used my power after my place was solidified, but the day you were born, I sensed that something was amiss. But I only learned what exactly that was when I saw you for the first time.

“You had some sort of power I’d never seen before, and no matter how closely I read through the book I’d found that helped me determine what each aura meant, I couldn’t find anything. Until I managed to translate the runic language someone had used to inscribe … something on the last page.

“At first, the sentences didn’t make any sense. But once I fixed the grammar and spelling so that the translation was as modern as possible, everything clicked into place. And I realized that I had to burn the page I’d written the translation on.

That sentence had immediately tipped me off to the fact that whatever he’d discovered about me was too dangerous to be common knowledge in Noxus, and that thought had nearly made me shudder.

“Your mother never noticed that I’d seen an aura around you, so I was the only one who knew about your power. But if anyone had found that page, they would have instantly known what I was hiding.”

“What’s my power, then?” I was both curious and worried at this point, since he was just going in circles around the answer.

“Not there yet, Kat,” my dad told me, before continuing, “There was a catch, however. One that, once I realized that it meant the process necessary to activating your power was impossible, relieved me to no end. It meant no one could take you and use you for your power, since the only person who could possibly activate your power was yourself … with the help of the Kindred.”

I was perfectly still as he continued with, “In order for you to gain access to your power, you had to be granted a second chance by the Kindred. And the only way for that to happen would be to defeat them beforehand. That, you did. Yesterday, they finished what you started. And as a result, your power will start to emerge. We need to confirm that it is what I’ve feared, and then help you quickly learn to control it. Because if word gets out that Demacia has a –“ he stopped and didn’t say the word “– then every faction out there, and I mean every single one, will come for you. They will all want you on their side – or at least under their control.”

“What are you saying? That Katarina’s a danger to herself?” Garen’s tone was dangerous, and I knew he’d probably attack my father if the latter gave the former the wrong answer.

“No, she’s not. But you need to understand why her power is so coveted, and it will be, especially since she’s also trained for battle. There’s nothing worse than your own magic bouncing right back at you and killing your own army – at least, that’s what it seems like.”

Some part of my mind made the connection, and I knew instantly what my dad was trying to tell me.

“Are you saying I’m a …” I couldn’t finish the sentence. Could I really have that sort of power? I decided to try and use it to confirm the truth.

There was only one simple spell I could think of. One Lux had used by accident years ago, the one that had caused the Demacian military to realize how valuable she could be.

I extended my left arm and reached out with my mind, like when I did to search for anyone who might have meant harm at the wedding the previous day. Except this time, I was searching for magic.

I found Lux’s signature magic easily – after all, she was standing just a few feet away – and somehow managed to copy it. I can’t really explain how, but the end result was that I made my hand invisible.

Lux gasped and put both hands over her mouth. Garen stared, absolutely stunned. And my father simply shook his head slowly.

“… mirror mage,” I finished.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so now I’m going to explain what I know about mirror mages. But most of this is speculation, because no one really thought they existed.

Mirror mages are one of the most powerful kinds of magic users, because, while they have little magic of their own, they can copy the magic of other mages exactly, down to the smallest bit. It’s impossible to tell the difference between the original spell and a mirror mage’s version. This alone makes them coveted, since they can amplify a mage’s power, or counter them completely with their own spells. However, rumor has it that, if a mirror mage is enabled to hone his or her magic and increase its power, he or she can take another mage’s power permanently. So, if I, for example, learned how to take … let’s say Syndra’s magic, she’d no longer be able to use it, while I’d have complete control over it, as if I’d been the one to possess that magic in the first place.

That sounds scary, right? Well, everyone – including me – thought mirror mages were a myth, especially because it was rumored that a mirror mage could only be created by resurrecting a person gifted with the _potential_ to be a mirror mage (not the actual power) at the moment of their death. That task alone was impossible for any mortal, and there was no way to tell if someone could potentially become a mirror mage anyway. But, seeing as this is my situation … I guess mirror mages weren’t so impossible.

Now, let me explain how I screwed everything up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was training in one of the lightproof, soundproof rooms available in the castle with Lux, trying to mimic her spells, when there was a knock on the door. These rooms were sound- and lightproof on the _outside_ – that is, no one could hear or see into the room, but we could hear (not really see, since the walls were thick and without windows) what was going on outside.

I quickly released my grip on Lux’s magic before she walked over to open the door.

The person outside was a Shuriman ambassador who’d gotten completely lost on his way to the designated meeting room with the king. Lux agreed to take him there, but when I started to follow, she looked at me and mouthed, _keep practicing_. I nodded and turned back to focus on my task after she closed the door. This time, I tried to pick up on Lux’s magic while she wasn’t nearby, and much to my surprise, I was able to do so. I quickly ran through her basic rotation of spells – Light Binding, Prismatic Barrier, and Lucent Singularity – and then tried to hold the invisibility spell for as long as I could. I only made it for a few minutes, but on the upside, I scared Lux for a split second when she returned by releasing the spell just after she closed the door and turned to face me.

She screamed for a second before collecting herself and complaining, “Come on, Kat, what was that for?”

I just laughed, and then focused on the next task – trying to replicate her iconic Final Spark. This one would be a LOT harder, but I felt that I had enough energy to pull it off today.

Forgoing her usual windup, I manifested a ball of light in my right hand, drew both hands in towards my torso, and then pushed outwards as hard as I could.

For a moment, nothing happened. But then there was a blinding flash of light, and a perfectly copied version of Lux’s ultimate spell burst from my hands (nearly obliterating the wall I was facing in the process). Lux belatedly hit the floor, as she had the previous time one of the spells I’d tried to cast had backfired, but there was no need to this time.

Much to my delight, I’d cast the spell perfectly. After a moment, Lux had the nerve to say, “Now if only you’d cast the _other_ spells as well the first time around …”

I glared at her, and she wisely shut up. The fact that I could turn her own magic against her _probably_ was the reason she backed off. Right? At least, I liked to think so.

But then we, belatedly, noticed that the door was open, and heard the footfalls of a person running like their life depended on it. The dang Shuriman ambassador had opened the door and seen me!

And, despite the fact that most people didn’t believe mirror mages could even exist, he’d known _exactly_ what I was.

We were screwed. Because, from the little bit I knew about Shuriman politics, the recently reborn empire wanted as much power as it could get its hands on.

And now that they knew there was a mirror mage in existence, one that was obviously training to strengthen her magic …

The ambassador would be back with an army at his heels.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garen paced back and forth across the room, just as frustrated as I was. If only that stupid ambassador hadn’t been so nosy and kept to his own business, nothing would have happened.

Demacia’s fate wouldn’t be at stake here.

We hadn’t told Jarvan about my power – not that we didn’t trust him with the secret, but it was better to limit the number of people who knew as much as possible – but now we were debating giving him at least a heads up. He’d been surprised when the ambassador had practically fled the castle, and our reactions to his departure had confused him even more. And when the army showed up asking for his mirror mage, he’d deny the charges, since he honestly had no idea there was a mirror mage living in his faction.

“I say we tell him,” Garen said. “That way he won’t be confused when whoever comes starts taunting him about the fact that there’s a mirror mage in his personal guard.”

“Uh … it’s better if he doesn’t know,” Lux countered, taking the other side. “It might discourage the army if he genuinely has no idea whatsoever, and then they’ll leave.”

“But then what if they decide to take Kat by force instead of arguing it out through ‘diplomacy’? Then what?”

Garen was being overprotective, but he did have a point there. If the army decided to use force instead of reasoning, I’d only been able to mimic Lux’s spells so far, and not that reliably. Therefore, I would have to rely on my assassin training to get myself out alive, which, honestly, wouldn’t do me any good. I couldn’t kill sand soldiers, they would just reform after I stabbed or beheaded them.

Why, out of all the materials that an Ascended Shuriman emperor could have an affinity for, did it have to be sand?

Seeing as I was torn between the two sides of the debate, I stayed out of it, although it looked like Garen and Lux were about to start a screaming match. But luckily, I was saved the task of interrupting when my father said, “No.”

The two siblings spun to face him.

“Don’t tell the prince,” my father continued. “It’s better that he doesn’t know. We can tell him later on, but not now. Just because Shurima might force our hand because one of Azir’s ambassadors saw Katarina practicing doesn’t mean everyone else in Runeterra knows. Jarvan can wait.”

I winced, remembering yet again that this was entirely my fault. But the other three people in the room all saw me start to open my mouth to speak, and husband, sister-in-law, and father all yelled at me (for probably the fourth time today), “Don’t you dare say it!”

It made me laugh a bit, but I stopped trying to get an apology in.

“Why?” Garen was clearly skeptical, as it was his place to be so. As the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, it was his job to ensure that no circumstance became a threat to the prince – and by extension, the king – and leaving a blind spot felt like a threat to him.

“Because, as Miss Luxanna said,” – Lux smiled at that, few people other than my father actually addressed her properly like that – “if the prince doesn’t know, when Shurima’s forces arrive, he will genuinely be able to turn them away without knowing he lied to them.”

My husband thought about it for a few minutes, pacing back and forth as the rest of us waited, before finally sighing and admitting defeat.

“Fine, I won’t tell him. But, if there is the _slightest_ indication that Jarvan could come to harm for not knowing, I will tell him. Do you hear me?”

We all nodded.

Garen, clearly satisfied with our promise, stalked off to train in the practice room. I watched him go, and Lux, seeing my expression, walked over to me and whispered, “Go ahead. He could probably use a moment to talk with you.”

Excusing myself, I headed to the training room. On my way, I grabbed something out of my room, and then, somehow finally realizing I was in my room, threw on some training gear.

I should probably mention that my “training gear” was my old Noxus uniform – all black leather. Despite its ties to my old faction, the uniform was still a high-quality piece of gear (like my blades), so I might as well keep it, even if I only ever use it for private training.

Once I reached the training room, I instantly spotted Garen punching and kicking the life out of a dummy. While I myself had severely injured some practice dummies, I didn’t think this one was going to make it. It was already missing an arm, after all…

“Easy there. If you keep that up, someone – that dummy or you – is going to wind up hurt. Well, I guess I can’t really say that, seeing as your target’s already dead.”

Garen pivoted to face me when he heard my voice, but once he saw my face and recognition clicked in, he smiled and turned back to face the dummy.

“You’re right,” he decided, “the poor thing’s already deceased.” He then proceeded to drag it to the corner with the pile of broken equipment that someone would come and fix in a few days. That pile was mostly targets and dummies, but there was actually a piece of metal or two sticking out. Well, _that_ was my fault – I forgot that my blades could cut through soft metal if they hit the metal at just the right angle.

“So, what’d you come for? Need to duel to get your frustration out? I think murdering that practice dummy helped for me,” Garen asked, wiping sweat off of his forehead. He certainly looked less tense, so I guess a few minutes to himself had helped him accept that he was going to have to keep a secret from one of the few people he trusted more than anything.

“I was thinking something … less violent,” I said, quickly followed by, “and not what you’re thinking!”

My husband sighed. “Can’t catch a break lately …” and then he proceeded to very nearly dodge my elbow. I’d teleported across the room and tried to jab him, but, of course, he’d predicted it. We knew each other too well sometimes.

I then walked over to the lone bench pressed up against the wall and plopped myself down, reaching for what I had in my pocket. I didn’t take it out yet, but kept my hand wrapped around it.

Garen, after a moment, strolled over and sat next to me. “Did you want to talk about something?” he asked.

I nodded, and then started, “I’m not sure what made me think of this, but … at the wedding …”  
He winced, and I grimaced, remembering that it was still a sore spot in his memory right now. Of course bringing up the day I’d died (and come back to life) was a bad idea! I mentally kicked myself for my idea, but then, surprisingly, Garen said, “Go ahead. Keep talking, I’m alright.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

“Ok then … so, that day, we got a bit … caught up in the fact that I’d just been resurrected that we pretty much skipped the ceremony.”

He chuckled softly. “Oh, I remember that. Are you really complaining about that right now?”

“I’m not!” I said, exasperated for a second, and tried to whack him. Of course he caught my arm before it connected with his shoulder. Or was I aiming for his face? Maybe.

“I’m not sure why I thought of it, but on my way here … I thought about this. It’s been sitting in my drawer since that day, and for some reason, I thought now was as good a time as any to give this to you.”

“What are you –” Garen broke off whatever he was about to say when I pulled the ring out from my pocket. It was a beautiful silver ring, one I’d picked out personally for him. This was the _one_ thing Lux had let me choose, and she’d liked it too.

The ring was basically a broadsword in shape, with the very tip joined to the top of the hilt to form a circle. Up close – Lux had agreed with me – it looked exactly like Garen’s signature weapon. That had been the deciding factor for me in the end.

“Where did you find this?” Garen asked me.

“It’s not _where_ I found it, it’s _why_ I found it. It reminded me of you,” I told him, looking up to meet his eyes. The emotions I found there nearly brought me to tears.

Garen smiled – a genuine, joyous smile – before reaching into one of his pockets. “No wonder I felt like I needed this today,” he said, before showing me the item in his hand.

I couldn’t help it. I gasped.

I hadn’t seen the ring he’d picked out for me at all before the wedding, and then, due to the chaos that had occurred, it had slipped my mind. But now, I was finally seeing it. And I had the same question he’d asked.

_Where_ had he found it? The ring was perfect. It was silver, and appeared to be a circle of my throwing daggers, connected on the side edges with all of the tips pointed the same way. However, the signature “S” I’d had engraved on my daggers after earning my nickname was absent. 

Garen then turned the ring so I could see the engraving on the inside. There were four words someone had somehow fit with room to spare – on one side, “ _Katarina Crownguard_ ,” and the other, “ _amica mea_.”

“When did you learn Latin?” I only knew a very small amount, but enough to understand what the inscription said.

“I didn’t,” Garen said, grinning. “I just asked a friend for a translation, and then got it engraved. And if you were going to ask, I didn’t find this. I had it custom made for you. I knew you’d probably find something like what you did …” – he pointed at the ring I still held in my hand – “so I knew whatever I gave you had to be perfect.”

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

“Before you start saying you wished you’d done the same, don’t. I love the ring you picked. I love _you_ , Katarina, and to me, that’s all that matters.”

And then, in a gesture that nearly had me sobbing uncontrollably, he gently gripped the hand he was still holding and slid the ring on my finger.

I reached for his hand, somehow grabbing it through the tears, and did the same for him. Garen reached up to wipe the tears from my face before interlacing his fingers with mine. The two rings shone side by side. They were two halves of the same whole – just like Garen and I.

“I love you,” I whispered, and met his eyes once more before he leaned in to kiss me. This kiss was the one we should have had that day, if we’d been lucky enough to not have an interruption. But was I complaining? No. To be honest, I preferred how everything ended up, even if it left our lives in chaos.

Because, after all, the chaos of battle had been the only reason we’d ever met.

Finally, I composed myself and stood up, asking “Now how about a duel? Winner gets to pick a prize.”

“That sounds perfect,” Garen replied with a grin.

“Ah, ah! You can’t win if you can’t catch me,” I retorted, fading from view.

Garen groaned loudly. “Come on Kat, that’s just not –”

“Fair?” I finished, still invisible. “Seriously? And _you’re_ the guy who’s always screaming ‘JUSTICE’ on the battlefield.”

“I guess I walked right into that one,” he conceded with a sigh.

I laughed, and then settled into a fighting stance (while invisible).

“Ready?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, everything seemed perfectly fine then, but then when you’re staring at an army from the battlements of your city’s walls …

Jarvan shook his head. “What is going on?” he asked us. Seeing as we hadn’t told him, all we could do was shake our heads.

Jarvan, Shyvana, Lux, Garen and I were all on top of the wall, staring down at Azir’s assembled army. What was confusing Jarvan – and surprising me as well – was that Xerath was also present.

Everyone, and by that I mean _everyone_ , knew that Azir and Xerath were nemeses. So why were they standing united?

Clearly they wanted my power a LOT, because the only time they would ever stand together would be to raise Shurima to the most powerful faction in Runeterra. But if they got me, they’d probably tear each other apart over who got primary control of me, obliterating everything and everyone in the nearby area. And knowing them, they’d duke it out right here.

So obviously step one was to make them leave.

But how?

Before I could think of anything, Azir emerged from behind his army, and strolled through the ranks of sand soldiers to place himself at the front. Xerath also made his way through the sea of soldiers, so the two were both front and center.

Hmm, guess they were going to try diplomacy first.

“Greetings, Prince Jarvan IV,” Azir began.

“Greetings to you as well,” Jarvan replied. “But may I ask why you’ve brought an army to my doorstep?”

“Because we are here to make you a deal,” Xerath interjected before Azir could speak. Azir glared at him, and Xerath ignored it, continuing to talk.

“You see, one of our ambassadors found a mirror mage in your possession. We’re offering you this: turn over the mage to us, and we both swear on the Sun Disk not to harm you or your faction.”

That was a serious oath right there. Azir backed it up by saying, “We know you’re trying to hide your new toy. And that’s why we brought an army – if you continue your charade. If you don’t hand over the mage, we’ll take her by force, and won’t hold our promise to leave you be when we rise.”

All four of us looked to Jarvan, who seemed to be struggling to reply. The first thing he managed to force out, however, was “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I wasn’t even aware that a mirror mage _existed_.”

“Liar!” Azir yelled. “She’s standing right next to you, one of your chosen guards! Are you so intent on keeping her?”

I think Jarvan was confused for a moment (and Shyvana was the closest one of us to him), because he yelled, “My wife is not a mirror mage! She’s a half-blood!”

“Oh, that’s not who we meant,” Xerath said, chuckling. “But clearly … you don’t know. That’s curious. So, what’s making them hide the secret?”

Now Jarvan was getting skeptical. He looked over at Lux, Garen and I and asked, “Is what he’s saying true?”

Before Garen could say anything, I asked, sounding bored, “Can I just kill them already?”

Lux actually laughed at that. Garen frowned at me, but Jarvan seemed to be seriously considering it.

“So, what is your choice, young prince?”

Jarvan shook his head and yelled down to the pair, “I’m not making any deals with you!” And then, softly, he told me, “Do it.”

“My pleasure,” I replied with a grin before leaping off of the battlements. I tucked my legs into my torso and flipped in midair (sorry, kind of used to being a show-off) before landing on my feet with both blades out.

Both Ascended did a momentary double-take when they saw my right eye, marked by the Kindred’s favor, but then composed themselves and smiled at me like they had not a care in the world, and I wasn’t about to tear them to pieces.

Azir chuckled. “You think your blades will save you, mage? We are Ascended. Nothing short of a fellow Ascended can slay us.”

I then proceeded to sheath my blades and smile at him.

“You do realize your buddy Xerath’s a mage, right?” I retorted.

Azir managed to dive to the side just before a nasty blast of Xerath’s arcane power struck the ground where the emperor had just stood. And then before either of them could react, a bundle of Janna’s strongest winds sent them flying across the soon-to-be battlefield.

Then, once I was sure the two were currently out of the way, I teleported to the center of the sand army and wreaked havoc on Azir’s forces.

First came Lux’s blazing light. I unleashed wave after wave of it, not even bothering to use a proper spell, obliterating any sand soldier that was too close before they even realized I was there. But it wasn’t long until I heard Azir scream, “KILL HER!”

Then I switched tactics.

Ok, maybe using Annie’s fire next wasn’t the smartest move, but it did create some pretty cool glass sculptures (particularly the ones that looked like they were poised to attack – maybe this would become a memorial for me, or I’m just being vain now). And while Annie was an insane 7-year-old or so fire mage, her magic was powerful and came in handy here. (No wonder she was insane, there was absolutely no reason anyone that young should have to carry the burden of that much power.)

After that, I followed up with some of Nami’s water magic to put out any stray flames (didn’t need the city to go up in flames), and then sent a tidal wave blasting through the soldiers’ ranks for good measure. Once the soldiers had regrouped after my copied spell mowed a few over, I teleported back into the middle of the fray. A few blasts of Anivia’s ice magic froze a number of the sand soldiers in place, making them easy to finish off with a few orbs courtesy of Syndra. Syndra might have an attitude problem, but her power was still impressive – and just wicked when it came to clearing out clumps of soldiers.

Now, just a few soldiers remained. These seemed to have a semblance of intelligence, because they didn’t just charge me like most of the others did. They formed a line, copying an ancient technique, and waited for me to engage. I just smiled and altered the ground using one of Taliyah’s spells, knocking them apart. Then, deciding to put on a show despite the fact that I didn’t need to, I repeated the spell the Shuriman ambassador had seen me use, this time with a lot more flourish – and with an actual body count. Then, seeing that I hadn’t gotten all of them, I finished the last few survivors off with Ryze’s incredible arcane power. While he was a fairly easy lane to deal with, his power was _seriously_ limited in League, and now I understood why he always complained about not being able to use any new tricks.

Now it was just Azir, Xerath, and I. Azir was going to be fairly useless in this fight unless he had any more sand soldiers available, so my main focus would be putting Xerath out of commission, and then turning to the emperor.

“You’ve always struggled against me in lane,” Xerath taunted. “What makes you think you can win now, with my power unfettered by League restrictions?”

“Because one thing I’ve learned from League is that an overconfident champion is a dead champion,” I fired back before sending Azir flying away again with another blast of Janna’s winds. “So, care to prove me wrong on that?”

“You’re going to regret what you’ve done,” Xerath growled as he charged up an arcane orb that I knew I had to dodge. Without limits on his power, any of his spells would likely kill me, but the orb was the worst. Well, except when he decided to play magical cannon.

I rolled under the first orb and fired a Light Binding in response. Somehow, he dodged the dang thing without the use of Flash. Yes, most of the time Xerath uses Flash to escape Light Binding – and tends to still get locked down anyway.

“You got faster. Have you been exercising finally?” I taunted him. He yelled something back at me and threw out a line of energy (that wasn’t even close). I then proceeded to teleport in and hit him with a point-blank fireball. Take _that_ , moron!

Then I was gone before he could throw anything at me, now switching targets. Out of the corner of my eye, I’d noticed Azir trying to raise some sand soldiers, which would have been a nuisance. I quickly remedied that by whacking his staff out of his hands – then changed my mind and grabbed it. If I was going to take down one of my worst matchups in real life for once, I wanted to do it with style.

Blame the sudden sense of vanity I’d earned with my new power.

“Hey! That doesn’t belong to you!” Azir yelled as I switched back to Xerath. The mage, noticing my new weapon, merely grinned (or I think it was a grin? I can never tell with him) and said, “Like _that_ will help at all.”

But he was dead wrong. Whatever magic this staff was infused with … it wasn’t meant for use with sand.

It was for the sun. And now I would show Azir that.

I grasped the staff with both hands, shoved it skyward so that it pointed directly at the sun, and yelled, “NOW!”

For one horrible second, nothing happened. But then the clouds began to close in and circle around the celestial body overhead, and I knew I’d done it. Azir and Xerath were doomed now.

I was about to call down the pure, unfettered power of the sun. And not one of Leona’s tiny solar flares – this was going to cover the entire battlefield.

Xerath, somehow realizing what I’d done, tried to turn and run. But this time, the Light Binding hit him square in the back – and also snagged Azir for good measure. Now, I struggled to maintain the binding while also charging up the massive solar attack that I was about to unleash.

I almost didn’t hold on long enough. But at the last possible second, just before Azir and Xerath broke out of the bindings, the top piece of the staff light up like Leona’s sword did whenever she was about to call down a solar flare. The spell was ready just in time.

I didn’t hesitate when I slammed the staff down into the ground and screamed the one word I’d used to fear and now had wholeheartedly accepted as my own battle cry.

“DEMACIA!”

And then the whole world was awash in blinding golden light. I couldn’t see anything, but the two Ascendant beings’ screams cued me in to the fact that it was working. I waited patiently for the attack to subside, checking that Azir and Xerath were still rooted to the spot. Thankfully, the binding was still intact.

Sadly, I found Azir and Xerath still alive, but both were looking quite worse for wear. And they were both staring.

I decided it was time to start talking. I threw the staff in Azir’s direction, noticing him reach out and grab it as soon as it rolled within reach. He then proceeded to eye it carefully, as if he thought he could replicate my last attack. But I didn’t give him a chance to try anything before I gave the pair an ultimatum.

“Go, and spread the word that I have risen, and that should any faction try to claim my power for their own, I will hunt each and every member of that faction down and burn its cities to ashes. And if anyone, even a champion, tries to harm those I love, I will _personally_ see to that person’s torture and execution. Am I clear?”

After Azir and Xerath both started nodding like idiots, I released the Light Binding on them and yelled, “Then GO!”

I wasn’t done with the theatrics yet. With a shove, I sent the pair flying off in some random direction (hopefully away from the city, I really hadn’t been paying attention). Guess Taliyah’s ability to shove people using the earth came in handy in real life every once in a while.

Now finished, I teleported back up to the battlements, where Jarvan, Shyvana, Lux and Garen were all waiting for me with varying expressions on their faces. Lux’s face showed that she was exasperated with me, Garen’s expression was a mixture of disbelief and pride, Shyvana was openly displaying her amusement, and Jarvan’s jaw was still hanging (assuming his jaw had dropped when I’d plunged into battle alone against a giant army of sand soldiers).

“What … where … when …” Jarvan was struggling to ask a question. Eventually, he stopped trying, closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, he glared at me, right at my Kindred-marked right eye, and said, “You owe me an explanation.”

“Fine,” I told him. “I’ll tell you the _entire_ story this time, and won’t leave anything out.”

Then I looked over at Garen, who smiled at me. I smiled back and reached out to grab his hand. He squeezed my hand and then amended, “ _We’ll_ tell you the entire story, down to the smallest detail. Well, maybe not the extremely personal moments.”

I laughed, and then finished with, “This time, we’ll start at the very beginning.”

And then, hand in hand, the two of us turned and walked away, ready to finally begin the future the both of us had longed for since we had first met.


End file.
